gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Warhawk1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James Warhawk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 21:16, June 30, 2010 Hey! Hey Warhawk! Its me! Slappy! The guild name Hey James. Its me Slappy. The guild name was Eitc Umbra which is actually EITC Shadow. So yah, thats the guild name. so do you REALLY want to go to war with the Death Eaters? Remus101 21:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) So sorry I'm busy on a Guild situation that time. Please choose another. Remus101 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not sure what time would be good. I'll see if i can find a good time later. Im busy at the moment. Remus101 21:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Idea Why don't you make a War section on your page talking about our rivalry. Btw, Why don't we both show up ALONE at the shipwright boot at Tortuga Vachira. Remus101 22:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) what you asked me you asked me online if you could be an admin. sorry, but pizzaman is our next admin. 19:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Your comments Please don't be angry he had a point you can't defeat Jolly, But You are right to. You do have the right to tell fan stories. Lets just keep it cool, and move on. ok. (Jzfredskins 00:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) A little too far Your going a little too far with all that Mario Stuff. Of course, i have some player names from harry potter, but at least i dont make stories named after video games replacing Mario with James. I'm not saying to stop its just weird. Remus101 23:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) UGH YOU LIAR! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE DEATH EATERS? YOU AGREED YOU WOULD STAY TILL WE DELETED YOU! MAD!!!! Dark Wizard123 02:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice You did a good job with the James Warhawk page, infusing Armada of the Damned with Raven Cove and other stuff. I skimmed through it, but I like the references you made. I still think you need to adapt when the game comes out. Things like the Nemesis being taken by Jones and the EITC is a bit far-fetched. - Lord Midhav 17:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didn't get that in time. Message me if your there. Slappy901 23:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. heres my idea. we could make a guild together but idk about the name Slappy901 00:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok How about Symbiotic Chaos? Slappy901 00:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) poll ok here is how you make a poll. first, type this: < poll > then, on the next line, you put the title of the poll and on the following lines, put one possible answer per line finally, on the next line, type this: Do ya get it? 16:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) PS you have to be in source mode to place a poll PPS remove the spaces in the codes i gave you Wanna Play? Pirates Im Gonna Be On Vachira Tortuga Walking If SoPizzaman99 00:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) hmm... hmmm... well, ill see. 01:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: without proof, non admins should not "Tell on" another user i dont think you were here when the thing happened shadow guardian hacked sea guardians old account and made a new pirate. i believe aqua looks up to sea guardian. and besides, i blocked shadow guardians IP address, so aqua and sea would have been blocked also if what you say is true 02:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) stop listen warhawk. stop this. if its true, then ok. but stop. i dont appreciate this, and if aqua and sea read this, i dont think that they will like it either. 02:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) um um he has talked to me before since the blocking of shadow guardian 03:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ghost james you believe ghost to!? So do i have you seen any ones in real life, i have not. Have you gone on ghost hunts? ghost 2 cool, what ghot group are you in? I might be going on this hunt where they head peoples names called and children laughing. the person who owns said when she was in her house she heard ragtime music coming from her house up stairs. and her house is somewhat new sonds like to me the ghost followed her home. ghost 3 have you been able to comunicate with ghost? Your Wrong Hey James I saw that you were talking about me to Pip about me actually being Aqua, Shadow Guardian/Darkside Muertos. No offense but your and idiota, I am me. And Shadow/Darkside, is just some dude from my old town who had an issue with me for no reason, so he decides pretend to act like me so he can get me in trouble. And dude, I'm am not Aquatika either, I just became friends with her in the game like three months ago. I am me, nobody else! Idk whats your problem is James, but you gotta stop it. besides how the heck could i be anyone else when i'm barley getting onto the computer cause i'm getting ready for school on Tuesday. Oh and about the Player friendship thing, that was my stupid sister, you know the same one who somehow changed my D name that I punched her teeth out for doing it. She was the one who removed you, i had no intention to remove ya from my list. She thought that since it was she who started it, she wanted to end it so that way i don't have to hurt her anymore. Plus I'm UNLIMITED ACCESS, so how could I be anyone else if they were basic, cause when i met Aquatika for the first time ingame, she was basic. So guess what, I'm am nobody else but me. And if you think otherwise, you are nothing more than a ignorant prejudger. P.S. What is it that made you think like that? Just because somebody else is around during the time I'm usally around doesn't mean we're the same person. Great now everyone is going to think the same thing because of you. Gee thanks James, your a real friend (NOT). np np. and um, im about to email you some stuff that only admins can know...... 23:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PS wats ur email email wats ur email 23:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I'm not sure if she's going to be on or not, I just stated school yesterday so I haven't been Playing POCTO, but you can check if you want, but I don't think I'm going to be on until this weekend. But you can check pirates online to try to see her if you want, but idk if she's going to be on or not. don't forget that she's from outside the states so her time period will be different. But you can check if you want, i don't really care.But you might want to stop asking me if she's going to be on or not, cause i'm not always on potco. Why not try asking her and hope that she gets the message. Umm! Congratz On Admin :( :( :( :( :( :( :( Raising the white Flag Francis was right, the Francis Brigade is larger then my forces. Tell him that i have declared peace. Slappy901 20:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry : / Sorry about writing on your page : L. But dude, seriously, chill with the whole Warhawk Inc. thing. You were acting like a jerk because of it, and what is money without friends to share it with? - Jack Swordmenace song Hey, If you didn't already know I have a rap band and I was asking people on the wiki to rate one of our new songs ( whole thing is not on wiki yet) if you could please rate song from: Awful, Bad, Ok, Good, Great Thanks, 02:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Offensive. +P You never say least favorite religion, it's not right. Simon TreasurehawkSimonSimon Treasurehawk Treaty I am Pre Vizla, leader of the Mandalorians. I would like to discuss a peace treaty. Please name your terms. Pre Vizla 19:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes We are very interested in your Parliament, if we were to join what spot would we be in? Pre Vizla 19:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We By we i mean the Mandalorians. And i dont think madagascar would be proper. Perhaps Cangrejos? Pre Vizla 19:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Honored I am honored to be a part of this. I will order my men to stand down. Pre Vizla 20:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Royale cove thing. Um.... i believe that you partly copied my Sector 4 story on your Royale Cove article. I mean you used MY photos, and the story is very much alike Sector 4. I suggest taking your own photos. and also changing the story a little. Im not trying to be mean, but youve used my pictures alot. Screenshots that I '''took that were meant to be used only on MY articles. Im just saying... could you please not use my screenshots? Can you take your own? 20:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) plus my ' Treasure ' photo was used on YOUR pirate page. idk.... Idk if i wanna join.... i dont know much about the British Parliament. whats it for and what do they do anyway? Id like to know more before i make a decision on if i wanna join. 20:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... Ill think about joing. Lol its kinda funny when you say ' The most powerful people in the caribbean ' and ' Its like the Brethren Court but bigger and better '. 20:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Parliament thing? Hey James it's Jack Swordmenace there is an issue with the recent edit to your and Giratina's recent changes in representation. The countries of the United States of America and Canada didn't exist back in the late 1600s/early 1700s, which is when this game takes place. They would be simply the Americas/ the Colonies, and the Northern French territories ( what would become Canada) Me Lying? what am i lying about ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Parliament Spain etc. Yeah that sounds good and btw can you go ahead and post up the new Representatives of India, Madagascar, and Mexico? They should be on the page at the bottom, just add them to the roster list. I would but I've been really busy lately. Hasta. ~ Jack Swordmenace Joining B.P. I would like to be Representative of India on Greencloths or Richard. I talked with Jack Sword meance in-game and he said i can have the rank... so.... can i? 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No im not indian. Im not indian. Im American. But..... Jack Swordmenace isn't french. Pizzaman99/George Treasurestealer wasn't spanish. so... i see no reason why i have to be indian. 01:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Fool! We were enemies from the start. Now you've gone too far. I AM THE PRIDE OF THE MANDALORIAN! 23:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) War I'm not going to join you in any way. WR is small but so what we wont stop fighting you. 23:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Your an idiot I thought you never did war. You are violating your own code. As a Raven's Cove citizen, i will only fight if i must. If you threaten this guild again i will have no choice but to bring down the parliament with my bear hands. I AM THE PRIDE OF THE MANDALORIAN! 23:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Traitors, eh? You call my a traitor, JUST FOR JOINGING CIG!! Foolish! You dont want me as an enemy now, buddy! I have a strong guild and i am allies with many. You wont win this ' war'. People are going t leave because of this, and yet you start booting people! I mean PIPLUPOWER is leading the CIG! She is the leader of this entire wiki! And yet you say ' war '. Heh. Your calling everyone in the CIG traitors. We didn't ' betray ' you. '''YOU kicked US out just for joining another group. Sorry for raising my voice but the BP is acting foolish. especially you. You call CIG a copy of BP and yet i believe Royale Cove is a copy of Sector 4. It is WAR!!! You said i commited ' treason ' and all i did was join a public group. TreasureHunter Inc will crush the BP. 23:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) if you can.. if you can come online to discus you losing 23:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) COME Please come online I need to talk about war Who? Then who owns the BP? 00:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ? So he is telling you to say this stuff? 00:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Aye but.. Yes but it was YOU who declared war on us not him. 00:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) PARLIAMENT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU SPREAD SUCH SCANDALOUS NONSENSE ABOUT US! WE DONT DESTROY, WE CONJOIN. We have no military, and thus how can we fight a war? You have caused us to have to take an enormous step backward and undo all the problems you've just caused in my absense. ~ Jack Swordmenace And LOL And LOL you look like an idiotic nerd with the Halo stuff. ~ Jack Swordmenace Come on and pvp me and matthew F.S. Me and matthew gonna own u in the war. 18:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) None Hello, what Green was talking about is: As you may or may not know Warlocks Revenge has declared war on you. That was a request for a pvp battle. 01:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Not yet There will be no reason to have any major war.. That is yet anyway Meet me at Cruzman Fort Charles at 4:00 PM Central for a meeting. You may bring THREE guards with you. Also please list the guards you will bring. The guards I will be bring are: Greencloths, Erin Sword Stealer, and William Darkbones. If this goes as planned I wont need to use my allies. Remember this would be a PEACEFUL meeting. I'm not in the mood for bloodshed... yet. If something is not arranged soon between us, there will be bloodshed. By the way stop being addicted to Halo its annoying. 01:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Callin me names now eh? Oh so your calling me names now huh, Mr Open mouth? My other pirate is Greencloths... who in second in command of Warlocks Revenge.... which is at war with you. The war has begun... and dont call me names..... 01:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) lol You watch to many evil plans movies. lol. your funny. I said NO NAMES!!! all i know is your going down. And Warlocks revenge already has allies such as TreasureHunter Inc, Francis brigade, and of course... luck itself. Warlocks revenge might fail, but TreasureHunter Inc has a powerful secret.. a secret so powerful.. it will end this war. DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE! Ok Mr. MeanAndFunnyandBoringHat, you shall fall! 01:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I wouldn't choose the lightning one. cuz theres alot of others with lightning. And no, i just took a screenshot of someone using the fire one. 22:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes that is actually the one i chose. Bitter End. It's pretty good. 22:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) So The Noblemen is like Halo Reach? There Should be uniforms mate